Right Beside You
by BeckyAdams
Summary: A new idea which came to me the other day : i hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to update my other story at some point but this idea came to me and I just had to get writing it. It would have been up sooner but I have had some incredibly busy weeks recently. Anyway this chapter is the basis for the rest of the story so it is a little bit shorter than what I am planning for the rest. So hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Ever since Sam and Dylan had got back together they had been sharing Dylan's small houseboat. And it was for the most part home to them. It had been where most of the happy memories had been created and they had hoped there were many more still to come. But as Sam was now 5 months pregnant they knew that they were soon going to need a bigger place to call home.

House hunting was not going well and Sam was beginning to give up, convincing herself that they would never find anywhere suitable to raise their family. Rather uncharacteristically however Dylan was remaining positive about the situation. He was aware of the importance to Sam of finding somewhere she felt safe to bring up her baby, but this was not the issue that was causing their lack of success, it was all down to Sam's very specific taste in properties. It was something she had never previously been interested in. But every since she became pregnant it had be obviously to everyone, herself and Dylan included, that her priorities had shifted. She was now aware that the house she was about to purchase with Dylan would be for the long term and the fact that this would be her first proper settlement since being assigned to the army 6 years ago had scare Sam slightly. This mixed with Dylan's hatred of change was the reason finding the perfect house had been taking so long.

Last one on the list. After a long day of searching Dylan and Sam finally came to the last property on the list. The estate agent took out the key from her pocked and continued towards the front door. Dylan and Sam followed behind still unsure if they would ever find the perfect house. As they entered the hallway the estate agent agreed to let them look around by themselves for a while. Dylan marched up the stairs insisting that they looked at the bedrooms first. Sam trailed behind him reluctantly.

"4 good size bedrooms and we get out own en-suite" said Dylan enthusiastically

"Great"

For whatever reason, Sam had never been able to get as excited about the houses they had been looking at as Dylan did. Maybe this was due to being pregnant. Sam had always been active when she was a teenager but recently she did not have the energy to do anything. And although Dylan understood he couldn't help but feel tired of coping with his wife's constant mood swings and attitude problems. The couple kept looking around with Dylan paying attention to every tiny detail and Sam just going along with what her husband was saying as it was easier for her than arguing with him.

After an hour the Dylan and Sam reappeared from the Garden after having a thorough look through the whole house. Despite Sam's initial resistance they had agreed that for them they had liked they house as much as they could possibly like anything made of concrete and brick. With this the estate agent put in a call to head office and then they would have to wait for an answer on their offer. When the estate agent ended the call she informed Dylan and Sam that they would find out the answer first thing the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly I would like to thank everyone who read the first chapter and especially those people who wrote reviews. It's so nice to hear what other people think. I did not originally plan for this to be the second chapter but it suddenly came to me and I needed to write it in. It does fit with the story though. I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

**I think you really see a different side to the characters in the later part of this chapter, I just hope you don't fin that it is to different from how they would actually react to the situation.**

**I own nothing I'm just a massive Casualty fan :) **

* * *

><p>That evening Dylan and Sam sat down to dinner. It was Sam's favourite Fish and Chips. Dylan had always insisted that he made it himself rather than going to the chip shop as it was healthier this way. He found it especially important now that his wife was carrying his child. Secretly Sam loved the fact that Dylan felt the need to cook for her but she had never told him despite coming so close many times. The topic foe this evening dinner was, rather surprisingly, not the house: but baby names. They had spent months debating what to call their baby but never seemed to reach any kind of agreement and since Sam was determined not to find out the gender until the birth it was not going to get any easier any time soon.<p>

"How about Joshua for a boy" Dylan suggested trying desperately to get at least one step closer to picking a name.

"No" She snapped

"How about David then"

"That's even worse"

"Samantha, how are we ever going to agree if you're not even going to consider any of these names I'm suggesting?"

"I don't know. We have always managed before and never needed to talk about anything much"

"Yes but this is different"

"How exactly?"

"Because whatever we choose, our child will have that name for the rest of their life"

Sam acknowledged what her husband was saying and nodded as if to say she had actually thought about it and agreed that he was actually correct.

"I like Georgia or Emily for a girl" stated Sam who was now realising that she was soon going to be a mother and that she couldn't just keep calling her child baby for his or her whole life.

"I like Emily" agreed Dylan who was now clearing the table. "I think we should get an early night. Tomorrow is a very important day for us."

An exhausted Sam stood up from the table and proceeded towards the bedroom, where she quickly got changed and flopped into bed. After clearing the rest of the boat Dylan clambered in beside her.

"Goodnight Samantha"

She did not reply, and Dylan soon realised she was fast asleep. He smiled to himself realising how beautiful she was when she was asleep. She really did mean everything to him and soon this new baby would as well.

Dylan couldn't sleep. He had spent the whole night worrying about what they would do if they didn't get the house. Normally he would wake Sam in these times and they would sit up all night talking, but he thought better of it knowing how tired she had been getting due to the pregnancy. She needed her sleep and he did not intend to take that away from her just because he could shut out thoughts of what the next day could bring.

3am. Sam suddenly stirred from her peaceful slumber and turned over to find Dylan was no longer next to her.

"Dylan?" she called out wondering where her husband had disappeared to.

When there was no response she got up as quickly as she could to see where he had gone. Her eyes were drawn to Dervla's basket. Why was it empty? The young woman was now starting to panic. She instinctively placed one hand on her stomach as if reassuring her baby that she would find their daddy even though she was really panicking now.

"Where could he be?" she did not even realised she was now speaking her thoughts out loud. Scared out of her mind, she grabbed her phone and tapped in Dylan's number. She heard it ring.

"Why did you not take your phone?" Sam burst into tears. She felt all alone with not even Dervla to protect her. She began to blame herself thinking that he had left as they could not decide on any names. All sorts of thoughts were running through Sam's mind and in order to try and find some comfort she grabbed the photo from her last scan and sat there staring at the picture in her hands. It was almost as if her tiny little baby was looking straight back at her reassuring their mummy that everything was going to be ok.

After what seemed like an eternity Dylan waltzed in through the door. Sam had fallen asleep on the sofa still clutching the picture, but she awoke when she heard her husband footsteps.

"Where have you been I was so worried" said the young woman. Although she was angry with her husband for not providing a reason to leave so suddenly she was just relieved that he had returned unharmed.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk to get some fresh air, and as Dervla was up I took her with me. She needed a walk and i needed someone to talk to." Dyaln spoke to Dervla like she was a human sometimes and Sam was sure Dylan expected the dog to repond when he did. "I would have told you but you were so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you"

"I wouldn't have minded grumpy"

"I know but you need your sleep and I didn't see the need to wake you"

"I was so worried" Sam started to weep again as she was remembering the very real fear she had when she woke up to find her husband missing.

"I'm so sorry Samantha" he said pulling her into a tight embrace.

Sam did not respond she simply rested her head on his chest and sobbed into his shirt.

"Come on lets go back to bed we have to be up early, the estate agents are phoning us at 9 about the offer on the house"

With that Sam allowed herself to fall even further into Dylan's arms and he led her back into the bedroom and curled up beside her. She needed comfort now, she had had a terrible shock and he was the one to provide that. And for the first time that night Dylan also nodded off still clutching his wife tightly in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Also for the record the names used in this chapter have no actual resemblance to my opinion of them. They were just some of the first ones I thought of<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3. Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far, I'm having a lot of fun writing it and still have quite a few more ideas to come which means I might even update twice next week if I can I hope you enjoy this chapter and please continue to review my story.**

**For the record I own nothing and also know nothing about buying a house.**

* * *

><p>After a long and sleepless night aboard their houseboat the phone finally rang. Dylan immediately leapt out of bed and headed straight for the Kitchen, where the phone was hanging from the wall.<p>

"Hello" he answered.

"Mr. Keogh we…"

"Its Dr. Keogh actually" he interrupted. Dylan had never been a morning person

"Sorry Dr. Keogh we are calling regarding the offer you placed on one of our properties yesterday"

"And…" Dylan was becoming increasingly impatient and agitated at this point.

"Well it looks like you and your wife will need a moving van"

"So we got the house then?" quizzed Dylan as if he did not understand the tone of voice being used by the woman on the other end of the line.

"Yes Mr… Dr Keogh. Congratulations"

"urm thanks"

"The previous owners are keen to sell asap so we would prefer it if we could arrange a meeting in the next week to exchange contracts"

"Ok, I shall talk to my Samantha and get back to you"

"Thank you Doctor Keogh, I look forward to hearing from you soon"

With that Dylan abruptly hung up the phone and headed straight to Sam to tell her the news. She was bolt upright in bed at this stage and had clearly been trying to listen into to the conversation taking place in the next room.

"Well she wants us to meet with the owners in the next week to exchange contracts"

"So soon! We haven't even sold the boat yet Dylan"

"Well about that… I was thinking that maybe we should keep it just for a little while. I would love for our baby to grow up knowing where his mum and dad used to live"

"Dylan I'm not sure that possible" Sam knew how sentimental he was about the boat. It was almost as if she was trying to take Dervla away from the man.

"Where would we find the money? And don't refer to our baby as a boy! We don't know what it is yet"

"I guess your right" Dylan conceded more easily that Sam was used to.

Of course, being typical Dylan, he made no apologies for the assumption of their baby's gender. Both Dylan and Sam had never been big advocates for apologies. Sam seemed a little shocked that he had actually agreed with her. Ever since she had become pregnant Dylan had founded it his duty to make her life as easy as possible: despite the fact that this had never been in Sam's nature. She had flown herself out to a warzone for goodness sake. She was not one to be overly cautious, however recently even Sam had begun to take things easier. It had even got to the stage where Sam was protectively putting her hand on her stomach out of pure instinct to protect her unborn baby, hers and Dylan's baby. She never could have pictured herself having a child with anyone but Dylan, so when they had separated she assumed that she would stay childless for the rest of her life. This was something which had upset Sam and as much as she hated to admit it to anyone she had always wanted children. From a young age she was given the responsibility of looking after her younger siblings while her parents worked long hours to provide for their family. Money had always been tight and maybe that was why the young woman was so adamant that the boat had to be sold even if it did break her husband's heart.

Sam suddenly became aware of her own unsteadiness on her feet.

"Are you ok Samantha" Dylan muttered concerned.

"I will be fine I just need some fresh air"

"Lets go shopping, we can pick out some more things for the baby if you'd like"

Sam had had her good days and bad days recently but as much as it was out of character her favourite thing to do was to go and pick out things for her baby. She had always said that when they had begun to buy things, the pregnancy became more real to her. The truth of the matter was though that she just enjoyed spending more and more time with Dylan. Even when they had been married previously, they never seemed to spend this much time alone together. Every time they went out it would either be a medical conference or. Which was much more common, they had to pretend they were not together as many colleges did not approve of the age gap between the couple. This had never mattered to Sam as she knew that she loved him more than anyone else, but it had upset Dylan that people thought he was taking advantage of his young wife.

"Ill just go get ready" she called back, as she had started towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Every time Sam would stand in front of a mirror she would catch her self staring at her bump, watching her baby grow. Dylan had also noticed this but never asked her about it. He knew how much it would irritate his wife is she found out that he was watching her every move. Is was in fact more that Dylan wanted to protect his young wife as despite being one of the bravest people he knew, she did also have a vulnerable side.

Sam finished getting ready and joined Dylan by the front door. It swung open and they walked up the street hand in hand. This was one of the happiest moments of their whole marriage. They had got the house they wanted, a baby on the way and they were on top of the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here it is the next update. I wanted to bring in some more work related stories to this chapter as it is the main point of the show and I wanted to explain my take on how I think Sam and Dylan would work together if they had got back together. I also wanted to bring in some of the other characters. I know nothing about medicine and all of the stuff I have used I have either picked up from previous episodes or did some brief research but that's about it, so I apologise for anything that's incorrect. Please review and I will try and update as soon as I can.**

* * *

><p>In the next few days that followed, Sam and Dylan had become closer than ever. They were talking more and more, it was how they imagined 'normal' couples would be like. Once again the topic of baby names had been brought up and although oddly out of character for the both of them, they had reached a decision. It was either Emily Rose or Charlotte Grace if they had a girl and William Matthew for a boy. It had been a big moment when both Sam and Dylan had agreed to these names but both felt a sense of pride and accomplishment at being able to complete such a demanding task. From the outset, they knew that Sam's pregnancy was going to make big changes to them as a couple. But they never once imagined that it would mean a complete personality transplant for the both of them. Initially, Sam had kept to her traditional mentality that she knew better than anyone and that she was more than capable of looking after herself. However, after that long night not knowing where her husband had gone, she realised that she needed Dylan more than she was letting on. Also this recent change in attitude had been noted within the ED as well. On many occasions Lenny had made jokes about where the real had got to and how mortified Zoe would be if she found out he was a fake. However much to their surprise on many of these occasions Dylan had actually laughed at a joke made at his own expense. He put this down to the fact that this is the happiest he had ever been in his life. He had got his beautiful wife back and he was having a baby with her, which although he was never sure of his decision to have children, he knew that if he did there would only ever be one contender to be their mother.<p>

Before Sam had been deployed to Afghanistan, she had made it clear that she had wanted children, but that it was not practical due to her work commitments. This was a choice that Dylan had always respected as he never wanted to push her into something she didn't truly want. He had learnt from past experiences that it is never a good idea to force his Samantha into doing anything she did not want to do.

* * *

><p>One morning both Sam and Dylan had been signed onto the early shift, despite the fact that everyone bar herself thought that she should be taking things more easily now. It was getting into spring and despite having to work in the small hours of the morning it was now becoming enjoyable for the couple to walk into work together as the sun was now rising just as they left. This always made for a beautiful sunrise over Holby.<p>

'Good Morning' said the cheerful receptionist

'Morning Noel, it's very quiet in here'

'Yeah, won't stay this way for long though mate, we've got an incoming major RTC: ETA 5 minutes'

'Better go change then' said Sam walking off in the direction of the staff room.

'Thanks Sam' Noel shouted after her almost instantly

'Where do you want me then?' Dylan questioned

'Well CDU is quiet and we need all the hands we can get out here to be honest, Nick's away and Zoe is on her own in resus prepping for the RTC, we're not exactly sure how may we have coming in'

'Ok, I'll join her in there as soon as I can'

Noel did not have time to respond to this latest statement as when he turned round Dylan had gone.

Once Dylan and Sam had changed they made their way quickly to resus just as Jeff and Dixie burst through the door with the first patient.

'This is Emma Johnson age 25 she was the passenger in a car in the middle of the motorway pile up. She has lacerations to the back of the head and face as well as a possible fractured Tibia. She has had 10mg of morphine at the scene and her GCS has been 12 throughout.'

'Right let's get her onto the bed and can we have a full set of bloods and a CT scan please' ordered Sam.

'Thanks Princess' said Jeff while pushing trolley out through the double doors, with Dixie following close behind.

'Sam can you step back please I will take over' Zoe demanded.

'I'm fine thanks' she replied sarcastically. 'Don't undermine me'

'With all due respect Sam you need to think about your baby'

'It's my decision and the baby is fine'

'Sam I want you out of resus now please'

Just as the two women were arguing a second patient was brought in along with a young child who could not have been more than a year old. Sam walked out of resus as she was not willing to be undermined by her older colleague. She never liked being told what to do and especially not by Zoe.

Dylan wanted to follow his wife to make sure she was ok, but he knew that Zoe needed him in resus as she would not be able to cope alone with just Dr. Lyons and three patients whose full injuries were still unknown.

Once things had settled down in resus, Dylan left at the first possible opportunity. He needed to find Sam to check that she was ok. He was not at all impressed by the way Zoe had treated her as it was nobody's business apart from his and his wife's what she did while carrying his baby. Dylan assumed that Sam would be in the staff room so this was where he headed first. As he pushed open the door he realised that there was nobody inside and the only trace of anybody was a few strewn coffee mugs across the side nearest to the sink. Promptly, Dylan turned around and scoured the whole department. By this point he was getting worried, usually when Sam left abruptly she would be easy enough to find for anyone who knew her well enough. For the next five minutes Dylan stood partially daydreaming whilst also wondering where on earth she could be. He was so far into his trance that he did not even notice his wife standing on the other side of the department.

He was finally brought out of his own world to the sound of Zoe apologising to Sam for being so demanding earlier in resus.

'Samantha, where on earth have you been?'

'I just popped out for some fresh air. I'm still allowed to do things by myself aren't I? Or are you going to tell me what to do as well?'

'No, I just need to know that you are ok'

'I'm fine Dylan just leave me alone'

Dylan only wanted to do what was best for his wife but he also knew that he needed to think of his baby as this was not always her main concern. So he backed off and allowed her to have her space, knowing full well that it was best for all of them despite his own feelings.

* * *

><p>After a spending the rest of the shift giving each the space they needed Sam and Dylan were both in the staff room changing ready to go home for the night.<p>

'I…'

'Saman…' You go first he said.

'I shouldn't have been so stern with you earlier. I was still holding a grudge for other people telling me what to do. I can manage. WE can manage it's our baby' she was lightly sobbing as she was letting out all the bundled up emotions from the long tiring shift, and Dylan was the only person she would let see her like this.

'Of course we can manage. We will get through this together and nobody can tell either of us what is best for our baby' Dylan pulled his wife into a tight embrace and lightly kissed the top of her head. As he slowly let her out of his grasp they were standing facing each other inches apart.

'I really do love you Dylan and I don't think I say it enough sometimes' Through their whole relationship Sam and Dylan had never really been good at expressing their feelings, but every so often she did tell him she loved him and to her it felt like a weight of her back and the best thing in the world.

'I love you too Samantha'. He placed a light kiss on her lips before gesturing towards the door and leading her out of the ED.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry bit of a time jump going to go on here. I wanted to continue this story without it feeling like it randomly slowed down in the middle. I would like to apologise for this update being so late but I have has lots of exams to revise for and they were my first priority, however now they are over I should be able to get a good couple of writing weeks in since its half term next week. Hope you enjoy this update and as ever please review good or bad and let me know what you think. **

**P.S I have also now opened up reviewing to everyone regardless of whether you have an account so please let me know what you think.**

6 weeks later

The last 6 weeks had gone by in a flash for Sam and Dylan. When the estate agent said that the previous owners had wanted to move quickly she wasn't kidding. Before they knew it it was moving day. In some ways they were glad as it would give them time to settle before their little bundle of joy arrived, however with Dylan still not having found a buyer for the boat money was tight. Sam was convinced that Dylan could have been trying harder than he actually was though; they needed the money to give their baby the best possible start in life. Given that both his/her parents worked in a busy ED childcare would also be an issue. Sam realised just how expensive this way espesially5 if she wanted to find exactly the right environment for her child. She had already rejected the standard place at the hospital crèche informing Dylan that she was convinced that she could find somewhere better which had a more stimulating environment for young children. This conversation about money seemed to have come up more and more recently, with typical Sam and Dylan not being able to make a decision.

So it was now moving day and it had started bright and early for the excited couple. Like every morning over the past few months Sam woke up to find her husband's arms wrapped lovingly around her ever expanding bump. Of all the things to have changed recently, possibly the most noticeable was Sam's attitude. She was now past that awkward pregnancy stage where she had been annoyed at anything and everything and was back to being herself again. She loved this but of course Dylan saw it as an even bigger reward.

"We finally get to see where our baby is going to grow up, I can't wait" the young woman expressed excitedly despite the fact she had only just woken up.

Dylan just grumbled in response. He had never been and probably never would be a morning person.

"Come on grumpy" Sam smiled

With that Dylan rolled over and placed a delicate kiss on his wife's lips. Sam loved it when Dylan was affectionate towards her; she knew he cared about her but she loved letting him prove it.44

"I love you so much Grumpy"

"I love you too. And our little boy"

"For the last time we don't know its boy yet! Come on we better get up now, we still have some last minute things to pack"

Sam rolled out of bed and walked across to the bathroom as quickly as was now possible for her to move.

"I'm going in the shower first" she shouted turning round to face Dylan who was still cocooned in the bed sheets.

"Fine but only because I love you" he replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>Of course with Sam and Dylan both having the day off the ED was more hectic than ever. Nick had spent the first hour of his shift trying desperately to work out who was actually in and trying to assign them all different tasks to ensure each area of the ED was covered. This was proving especially challenging this morning as Yvonne was in the department investing a stabbing involving two teenage boys. Every time Nick had seen her he had actively zoned out of whatever conversation he was in at the time. This had not gone unnoticed by the other staff. It had even got to the point where Noel had set up another one of his secrets bets to see how long it would take Nick to cave and just go and interrupt whatever Yvonne was doing. by the other staff. It had even got to the point where Noel had set up another one of his secrets bets to see how long it would take Nick to cave and just go and interrupt whatever Yvonne was doing. The only person who refused to take part was Zoe who was still unsure of how she felt about anybody. The man she had become so close to during the fire at Christmas was now off with his wife expecting a baby together, and the love of her life: the one, who she nearly married, was swanning around with a police woman or DCI as she was often corrected by Nick. Linda then caught Zoe having one of her 'reflection' moments in the staff room.<p>

"What you thinking about Zoe" the blonde nurse teased.

"Nothing"

"You're not fooling me, or anyone else for that matter" she said glancing around to see Lenny nodding his head in agreement, the Scottish doctor then got an awkward look from Linda and took this as his cue to leave.

"I'm just thinking of everything I could have thrown away"

"You mean Nick?"

"NO" Zoe snapped

"Come on I've seen the way you look at him and I know you two have history"

"Well maybe, but it doesn't look like it matters now does" said the older doctor as she pointed towards Nick and Yvonne who were now happily laughing together with drinking a coffee.

"Just tell him" and with that Linda was gone. Zoe was left to ponder in her thoughts. She really did want to do what was best for Nick and maybe that was to let him go and allow him to be happy with someone else despite how much it hurt her.

* * *

><p>Once Sam had finished her shower she made her way to the kitchen following the smell of eggs and bacon. Dylan had always made her the most fantastic of breakfasts even when she was his student at medical school. They would always eat a good breakfast together before the shift as they would try and avoid each other like the plague during the day time to avoid nasty rumours. Not that Sam had ever cared about that as far as she was concerned she loved Dylan and that was all that mattered.<p>

"Hmm that smells delicious"

"I'm glad! And don't worry I made sure the eggs were cooked properly. We don't want anything to happen to him do we" Dylan spoke in his new 'baby' voice while rubbing Sam's belly. This time Sam did not even respond to the remark about their Son. She simply thanked Dylan for her breakfast and tucked in happily.

After breakfast Dylan went off for his shower while Sam packed up the last few belongings they had yet to pack. She was trying to wrap the old photos but every time she tried she was reminded of all hers and Dylan's brilliant memories. This made her think

_Maybe Dylan is right? We have made so many amazing memories here. It seems a shame to throw all that away. I know money might be an issue, but I would much rather have the boat to come back to than materialistic things anyway. Our little boy could come and visit here with his dad when he is older. What am I saying even now I am referring to you as a boy! _Sam placed one hand on her stomach. _I can't wait to meet you little one and bring you back here someday._

Sam quickly placed the last few items into a small box, leaving her latest scan photo on top and sealing it before stacking it onto all the boxes piled in the corner.

"Dylan the truck is here" Sam yelled as the removal men reversed down the tow path.

"How can we even have this much stuff from just a boat Sam"

"I have no idea!"

The 2 removal men: one older with long grey hair, and a younger man with short blond hair quickly packed all of the stuff into the van.

"Right where are we off to again?" said the older of the men.

"45 Caldwell Close"

"Meet you there?"

"Yes we will follow you up" Dylan replied.

As the removal van pulled away Dylan pulled Sam into his arms and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Welcome to a new chapter in our lives Samantha"

"Not quite"

"What do you mean?" Dylan was confused.

"I've been thinking about what you said and it would be lovely to keep the boat"

The biggest smile swept across Dylan's face. This made Sam smile too.

"I was hoping you would change your mind"

"Only because I love you"

With that, Dylan and Sam clambered into his jeep and after sharing one final kiss drove off to start a brand new chapter of their lives together.

* * *

><p><strong>Im going to appologise fo any typos since i did check this but was keen to get it uploaded. Thanks for reading. Until next time<strong>

**Becky xx**


	6. Chapter 6

So I was hoping to get this up tonight and thanks to lots of lovely reviews in particular on twitter: Eli2tkd, BrookeMarie2604, drsamnicholls1, XosnapitzdaniiX. Anything in bold is memories.

I apologise if any of the medical jargon is inaccurate but I am not a doctor. Once again thanks for reading and please review thank you.

* * *

><p>Several weeks had passed and gradually more and more items were being removed from boxes and placed exactly where they needed to be into their permanent homes. Sam was of course in charge of the whole operation, she would never have trusted Dylan with such an important task. The man had never had a sense of interior design and Sam had been acutely aware of this ever since he had first been taken back to his houseboat all those years previously.<p>

**Sam could remember vividly walking through the front door of the houseboat and just seeing mess scattered everywhere. Dylan's excuse had been that he had been too busy at work and with his students to be able to clean and tidy the boat. Sam had been disgusted by the site of the place the first few times she had visited but she had soon become used to it and before she knew it she was not even noticing the mass of medical journals and papers covering the floor.**

The days until their baby arrived where now being counted down and with each passing day their baby was becoming bigger and stronger. Sam knew that now she was over 32 weeks and her baby could pretty much arrived anytime it pleased, but she hoped that he/she would stay there for just a little while longer as she felt more able to protect her unborn child this way. However despite being a medical professional and knowing that every extra day was precious, she really could wait to meet her baby. Hers and Dylan's baby. She never thought this would happen and Dylan couldn't stop smiling whenever somebody Sam how the baby was. He was ready and waiting to be the best dad he possibly could and to protect his beautiful wife as well.

"Morning Beautiful" Dylan had told Sam just how prefect she was many times and he always meant it, but somehow he got the impression she just didn't believe him.

"Morning Grumpy. You are in a good mood this morning"

"That's because I woke up to see you feeling our baby kick" Dylan placed one hand gently onto Sams, where she had been resting it on her stomach

"It's a feisty little thing"

"Just like his mum then" Dylan said teasing Sam once again." Would you like breakfast before we leave for your last day?"

"Yes please. You know I will be sad to leave everyone"

"You will be back soon enough though and in the mean time you get to have lots of rest and look forward to our baby arriving."

"I guess so" She kissed Dylan before heading downstairs to pour herself a bowl of her favourite cereal.

About half an hour later Dylan was ready to go. Sam trailing behind him reluctantly, she had become so tired now and carrying her baby round was becoming tiring. When they both in the car Dylan started the engine and set off in the direction of the ED.

It had been raining the previous night meaning that the road surface was more slippery than Dylan was used to and despite having four wheel drive he was always overly cautious when driving on the wet roads.

"At this speed we will just about make it to the ED by the end of our shift"

Sam was joking but Dylan was once again being Mr. Grumpy and did not find this amusing in any way shape or form.

"I would rather be late than dead"

"hmm"

"There is no hmm about it Samantha it's not just us we have to think about here"

The next few minutes where filled by an awkward silence until suddenly on the winding narrow country roads, another car, also a four by four headed straight for Sam and Dylan. Before they knew it there was a bang.

* * *

><p>Dylan had managed to swerve his car into a ditch but it was not without paying a price. He turned to his left;<p>

"Sam are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, just a bit shaken up"

"Are you sure? What about the baby?"

"Were both fine"

"If you are sure? You stay here I will phone for help and go check on the other driver"

Dylan clambered out of the Car and headed for the male occupant of the opposing vehicle.

"Help me please"

"Ok. Hello I'm Dr. Dylan Keogh from Holby City Hospital can you tell me your name?"

"I just need morphine"

"I can't just give you morphine until I find out what is wrong"

"Mate I'm in pain here why do you need to know my whole life story"

"I'm only asking for a name which I don't think is too much to ask considering I'm trying to help you and you just forced me to drive into a hedge to prevent us having a full head on crash"

"Well you're ok aren't you?"

"That's really not the point and my wife is still in the car she is 32 weeks pregnant for goodness sake"

"Fine its George"

"George What?"

"Dixon"

"Ok George, are you allergic to anything"

"Nope"

"Thanks for your help" Dylan muttered under his breath as he walked away to fetch his medical kit from the back of the jeep.

Just as he was reaching in he heard Sam speak to him.

"Urmm Dylan I think our baby is going to be arriving a little earlier than planned!"

"What do you mean"

"Well either the following the crash I have lost control of my bladder or my water just broke"

Dylan immediately ran around to the passenger side.

"Right Sam just breathe deeply help is on the way"

"Well I wasn't going to stop breathing was I!"

"I can't think of anybody who could be so sarcastic at a time like this. How can our baby be arriving this early? You are not due for another 8 weeks?"

"Dylan have you forgotten everything about being a doctor? I have had a shock and that can always potential bring on premature labour"

Just then another contraction passed and Sam winced in obvious pain. When the pain had subsided she opened her eyes to find Dylan kneeling beside her holding her hand.

"Shouldn't you be with the other man Dylan?"

"No Samantha you are about to have our first child I'm not leaving you to do this on your own. And anyway he is one of the rudest people I have ever met"

"Is that not including yourself?"

"Don't be so cheeky Mrs. Keogh. And for your information the paramedics will be here any second anyway"

As every contraction passed, Dylan made sue he was timing so as he could judge roughly how long they would have left.

"5 minutes that time"

"Brilliant" Sam retorted.

Then the faces of Dixie and Jeff came running toward them.

"Hiya, Princess how we doing?"

"Good thanks Jeff, the guy in the other car should have priority"

"Not when there is a baby on the way. We need to get you in now"

On the outside Sam was being her typical self and trying to put up a front which says she was taking everything in her stride, but Dylan had known her for long enough to be sure that this was not the case. She was truly terrified; the one thing she did not want was to have a premature baby. She knew the risks involved all too well. Dylan held his wife's hand all the way to the hospital where Sam was taken straight to labour and delivery.

* * *

><p>The labour and delivery went extremely quickly and before she knew it Sam heard that ear piercing first cry.<p>

"You have a beautiful baby boy. Congratulations to you both." Said the midwife who was busy wrapping their little boy up in towels and placing him on the scales.

"Will he be ok?" With all of todays events flooding through her mind Sam was now in tears as she suddenly became aware of the danger her baby was still in.

"He needs to go to SCBU straight away but he weighs in at 4lb 6oz which is a good weight for a baby given that he is 8 weeks early.

"Can I see him?"

"Of Course, but let's get you sorted first"

Sam nodded and Dylan gently placed a kiss to her head.

"You did it Sam, he is wonderful and I was right all along"

**I'm going to leave it there as I want to have the SCBU as a separate chapter, but I hope you enjoyed and don't hate me too much. Becky xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Once again big thanks to everyone who read chapter six in particular: Eli2tkd, BrookeMarie2604, XosnapitzdaniiX, SammiiJaay, and Stacey.

I am going to mention once again that I am not a doctor and have never been in this situation with a premature baby so bare with me. I have done some research however and I will attempt to make it as accurate as is possible. Despite this I cannot guarantee it is completely accurate but I tried my best. So hope you enjoy it and I would welcome any feedback you wish to give me.

* * *

><p>"Here he is" said the young nurse.<p>

"We are just about to move him to the NICU as a precaution"

Every person who walked into the SCBU or NICU had to be thoroughly checked for any sign of illness that could be spread to the young, vulnerable infants. Any slight infection in an adult could be serious to these tiny babies most of whom were pre-term. Before Sam and Dylan entered the ward to see their son, they both had to be scanned for any viruses they may have picked up and since they both worked in a bustling ED it was even more likely that they would be carrying something. When they entered the room all you could see in every corner were large plastic incubators each containing another poorly baby. Many of these incubators were surrounded be people all the time: weather that was the parents, other family members or the doctors and nurses who were each assigned to their own baby to make sure that all the correct progress was being made before they were allowed home. Compared to every other baby on the unit Sam and Dylan's Son was relatively healthy. For his age he was a good length and weight but he needed to be ventilated 24 hours a day to ensure that he was breathing efficiently as his tiny lungs were not yet fully developed.

"How long until he will be allowed home?" Despite her medical training, when it came to her son Sam was a little in the dark as to what was actually happening, she had done a rotation on paediatrics during her training, but never wished to take it any further.

"Well he is doing very well but it will be a good few weeks yet"

Once their little baby had been transferred to the NICU the nurse needed a name so she could formalise his arrival and start to begin recording his notes.

"So have you got a name for this little man?"

"Yes" Sam replied smiling. "We are going to call him Isaac Jayden Keogh"

"That's a perfect name" replied the nurse as she went to fill in the name on the file which was always left blank until such a time where the parents had decided on a name. As most of the babies in the NICU were preemies their mums and dads may not have been as prepared for their arrival and therefore sometimes names took a little longer to decide on. Sometimes, parents would bring the whole family to help chose the perfect name for their new arrival.

Sam wanted to spent as much of her time as possible with Isaac during the day. Visiting hours for parents were not restricted and therefore Sam would be spending nearly every minute of the day with her son. However due to his premature arrival the doctors were still keen for Sam to be kept under observation, this meant that Sam had to agree to be admitted once she had seen her son for the first time. Of course this made the highly independent young woman rather irritated, but she knew it was for the best and as Dylan reminded her it was not just about her own health now: she needed to be there for Isaac also.

Dylan, who had been out for a coffee, rejoined Sam in the NICU just as Isaac was being settled in.

"I can't believe he is ours"

Sam jumped. She was so transfixed on watching her son she had not realised that her husband had appeared behind her.

"I can't believe it either" Sam spoke, almost in a whisper. She had been recalling all the times when she had taken pregnancy tests only for them to come back negative time and time again.

"Heyy, don't cry. What's the matter?"

"I'm not sure Dylan. I'm so happy that we finally got the baby we always wanted, but he is so small and fragile"

"But he is here now and you heard the doctors he is a fighter just like his mum"

"But he shouldn't be here yet. It's all my fault. Why could I not just keep him safe for a little while longer?" Sam placed one hand on her stomach.

"It's not your fault Samantha. If anyone is to blame it is me"

Sam did not respond instead she just buried hear head further into her husbands chest and wept against his pale blue shirt. After a few minutes of silence and just being happy with each others presence Dylan whispered into his wife's ear.

"I'm sorry"

"Why? You gave me the baby I have always wanted and you know that"

"Let's go and get something to eat, Isaac is asleep anyway"

"I don't want to leave him"

"I know it's hard but you will be no use to him if you are ill"

"Fine, but only quickly. I want to be here when he wakes up"

* * *

><p>For the next week, Sam insisted that every night she was there to tuck her son into bed: despite knowing the fact that he would be waking up several times in the night to be fed. At 9pm every night she would make her way to the NICU from her ward and be there for Isaacs final feeding of the day. After 3 days he was able to be held to be fed and was spending more and more time out of his incubator. Despite his size, Isaac was now holding his own temperate and requiring very little or no oxygen during the day, for him it was now just time until he gained enough weight to go home. The last week had been so busy for Sam and Dylan and while on the observation ward Sam had not been able to get much sleep for this reason she was extremely relieved when after 5 days she was allowed to go home as long as she took things steady.<p>

On Isaacs seventh night in the NICU Sam and Dylan had gone home exhausted. Dylan offered to cook dinner while Sam was taking a shower and winding down from the day. For Isaac it had been a good day. He now weighed 4lb 7oz, which meant he had gained a pound. Although this did not sound like much, every baby loses weight after birth so he was doing remarkably well. The goal was to reach 5lb before he was allowed home. When Dylan had finished dinner he called for Sam. After a few attempts she was still not acknowledging him, so he went in search of his wife. Dylan found Sam leaning over Isaacs, as of yet empty, cot.

She turned to Dylan as he stood in the doorway. "I can't wait to have him home, where he belongs"

"Me either, but he is in the best place right now"

"I know I just can't wait to be a proper mum to him, I have waited so long already"

"The nurses said he should be home in a couple of weeks then we can be a family again"

Despite trying her best, Sam could not hold back her tears any longer. She wanted her son home now. She felt useless while he was being cared for by other people.

"Sam, how about we go and see him one last time after dinner?"

"As much as I would love to: he is in a routine now. We cannot disrupt that or we will never get any sleep!"

"I suppose it's for the best"

Dylan led Sam to the kitchen table where they sat and ate before heading off to bed and falling asleep peacefully in each others arms.

Thanks for reading. Becky xx


	8. Chapter 8

This is the end of this story now. I have so enjoyed writing it and I hope you have enjoyed reading it too. I have an idea for a new story so I will hopefully get started on that shortly. Thanks for all your lovely reviews especially: Eli2tkd, BrookeMarie2604, drsamnicholls1, XosnapitzdaniiX, SammiiJaay, missrachw989. So here is chapter 8.

* * *

><p>It had been a long and hard 4 weeks for the new parents, but finally baby Isaac Jayden Keogh was ready to come home with his mummy and daddy. His journey through the NICU had been relatively smooth with only a few minor set backs along the way. On the morning that Sam and Dylan were due to collect their son, the young doctor could not contain her excitement. Not only had she waited the whole time her son had been in the NICU but for years beforehand where she had been seemingly unable to get pregnant. Sam had always wanted children and she never hid this fact from her husband. When Sam had been deployed to Afghanistan they always assumed that it would never happen as she was away for extended periods at a time and this would not be fair for a child. This was partially why Sam had been so protective over her young son. She considered him to be a miracle baby and she was determined to let him know how special and loved he was by his parents.<p>

As Dylan carefully parked his battered old jeep in the hospital car par he turned to face his wife.

"You ready for this?"

Sam simply nodded in response, seemingly unable to form a sentence due to the clear relief she was felling at finally being able to be a 'proper' mum. Dylan climbed out of the jeep and walked round in order to open the door for Sam. She shut the door behind her and then held on tightly to Dylan's hand as the walked into the Hospital, and for the last time they stood in the lift which took them to the 4th floor: the NICU.

They walked into the ward which had seen may changed even in the short time Isaac had been staying there. Many new babies were admitted every week as the older ones were gradually allowed home to their families. This was always a happen occasion on the ward and a cause for celebration. Today was no different. The nurses had dressed Isaac in a beautiful blue baby gro and matching hat for his first trip out in the car. During Isaacs first few days at the NICU, Sam and Dylan had to go out and buy a whole bunch of new clothes for their son as the ones the already had would have been too big for his tiny frame. Sam didn't mind but Dylan's credit card had certainly taken a big hit. As the nurse spotted the couple walking into the ward she made sure to go and great them with a big smile on her face.

"Your little man is waiting for you"

Sam quickly went over to Isaacs's cot, dragging Dylan behind her as she went. Although the NICU had to be kept extremely clean due to the risk of infection, as the baby's approached their final day the nurses allowed a few small items to be left around the infant's area. In Isaacs's case this was a teddy that had been brought for him by Tess and a collection of smaller items from other members of the ED staff. When Sam saw the collection of presents for her and her son, tears began to roll down her cheeks. She had been overwhelmed by their support during the past 4 weeks, which had undoubtedly helped her get through one of the toughest thing she had ever had to face. The young doctor battled her way through the numerous gifts and picked up her little boy.

"Are you ready to come home?"

Still being very small Isaac did not have the capacity to respond or even smile, instead he just stared straight up at Sam.

"Thank you for everything you have done for him"

"That's what we are here for!" The nurse responded.

Mary had been Isaacs's primary day carer ever since he was born. She had gotten to know him very well over the past month and it was a bittersweet goodbye. She would always miss all the babies she said goodbye to, but she knew that them leaving meant that she had done her job and they were now well enough to be cared for at home.

"No really I don't know what we would have done without you"

Sam handed Isaac over to Dylan and pulled Mary into a big hug.

"It's my pleasure sweetheart"

Dylan was standing rocking his son in his arms while Sam said goodbye to all of the nurses even those who were not directly caring for Isaac. She had got to know them all really well as she had spent most of her days in the NICU. Once she had finished she grabbed the car seat off the floor and placed it on the chair. Gently, Dylan lowered Isaac into the seat and did up the buckles. Once they were ready to go Sam took hold of the car seat while Dylan collected all of the gifts that they had received.

"Let's go and visit everyone in the ED before we leave. I promised them we would say hi when we took this little guy home and his immune system should be able to cope with it now. We can't keep him isolated forever."

"That's a lovely idea Samantha"

* * *

><p>As soon as they walked through the doors Sam, Dylan and Isaac were swarmed with loving colleges. Zoe and Linda had managed to see Isaac while he was in the NICU but for the rest of the team this was the first time they were getting to meet baby Keogh.<p>

"Sam he is gorgeous" Said Tess in her typical motherly voice. Since Sam had started at Holby Tess had been like a mother to her.

After a few moments Nick came down in the life wondering what on earth all the fuss was about.

"What is going on? This hospital won't run itself you know"

"Sorry" Sam spoke over the top of everyone, she didn't need to worry about waking her son as the rest of the staff already had that covered.

The crowd dispersed revealing Sam holding Isaac in his carry cot. When Nick realised that Sam and Dylan had arrived with their baby son his whole attitude seemed to change.

"Hello there" He said peering over the top of Zoe's head.

"Now who isn't doing their job?" smirked Lenny from the other side of the department.

"Your right. Sam, Dylan go wait in the staff room and we will all come and see you on a break"

"Ok. It's probably about time I feed him anyway"

Once settled in the staff room Sam placed the carry cot on the floor and walked over to warm Isaacs's milk. Isaac had been having issues with his digestion during his first week and following a series of tests it was discovered he was lactose intolerant. This meant that Sam had to prepare a special dairy free formula for her son.

"Would you like to feed him?"

Dylan was bemused a little by this. Up until this point he had not had the opportunity to feed his son as this was mostly done by either the nurses or Sam on their visits.

"Are you sure? He might not take the bottle from me"

"Dylan he will have to get used to it. I'm not doing all the night feeds by myself!"

With Isaac lying with his head across Dylan's left arm, Sam handed her husband the now warm bottle of milk.

To both of their amazement Isaac did not even fuss at being fed by someone different. This made Dylan happy as he had been convinced that his son had already decided he didn't like him. No sooner had Isaac drank the last mouthful, and then the three of them were joined by Charlie, Tom and Jeff and Dixie. The paramedics had just brought in a patient but had not yet received another shout. After hearing of Isaacs's presence in the department they took the decision to break in the ED.

"Congratulations princess"

"Thanks Jeff"

Dylan coughed loudly as if insulted that the paramedic had not acknowledged his presence in the room.

"Congratulations to you aswell Dylan"

"Well erm yes thank you I suppose"

Although in previous months Dylan had become more open with his feelings he still struggled to form a close bond with any of his colleagues and still couldn't remember the name of half the nurses that he worked with. Sam had been the only person Dylan had ever really opened up to and when she went off to Afghanistan he refused to trust anybody else again. Dixie sat on the sofa next to Sam and Isaac was handed to her. Dixie sat rocking him in her arms as he fell peacefully asleep after his latest bottle. Just then a call came through on the radio from Ambulance control.

"Male, 46, fell down a flight of stairs. Injuries unknown"

"3006 to control. Received we are on our way over"

Sorry we have to go we have a shout. See you soon. Dixie handed the still dozing Isaac back to his mummy and headed toward the exit.

"I still want one of those you know"

Jeff didn't respond to this he simply carried on walking before climbing into the driver's seat and speeding off out the car park.

After another 30 minutes everyone in the department had had their chance to see baby Isaac.

"Come on we better be getting home" Stated Dylan.

Once again Isaac was placed in his car seat and Sam carried him carefully to the jeep where she placed his seat in the back and sat down next to him. Dylan drove slowly all the way home which was unusual for him. This was probably due to the precious cargo he was carrying in the back. When they family of three arrived home Sam took Isaac straight to their bedroom where his new crib was situated. After locking the car Dylan placed all the gifts in the front room and went up to join his wife and son. As he reached the bedroom door he spotted that Sam had already placed Isaac in his crib and once again his little boy had drifted off to sleep.

"We can be a proper family at last" Sam whispered so that she didn't wake her preciously sleeping baby.

Dylan pulled Sam into a hug and gently kissed the top of her head, while still peering over the top of the crib.

"It's been a long road but I will always be right beside you and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Thank you all for reading Becky xx


End file.
